


"Treat"

by Eirenare



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (2019), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha Tai, Alpha Tai (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ben in Heat, Bisexual Ben Solo, Bisexual Kylo Ren, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Bisexual Tai, Bisexual Tai (Star Wars), Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dom Ben Solo, Dom Ben Solo (Star Wars), Dom Kylo Ren, Dom Kylo Ren (Star Wars), Dom Rey (Star Wars), Dom Tai, Dom Tai (Star Wars), Dom rey, Dom/sub, Dom/sub dynamics with a little twist, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Kylo Ren, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Knotting, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nipple Play, Omega Ben Solo, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, References to Knotting, Sex, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Kylo Ren, Soft Rey (Star Wars), Soft Tai, Soft Tai (Star Wars), Sub Ben Solo, Sub Ben Solo (Star Wars), Sub Kylo Ren (Star Wars), Sub Rey, Sub Rey (Star Wars), Sub Tai, Sub Tai (Star Wars), Tags Contain Spoilers, Teasing, Tender Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Twitter: reylomicrofics, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, sub kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenare/pseuds/Eirenare
Summary: " "Look at you", coos Rey. "Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good omega?"Beneath her hungry gaze, boneless and cradled in Tai’s embrace and with his skin all flushed and beaded with sweat, Ben can only pant and whimper at his lovers’ soft, teasing caresses...... Tantalizingly close to where his need lies, where his swollen flesh helplessly weeps and twitches.It’s hell and heaven all blended and taking over his senses, it’s the line between pain and pleasure deliciously blurred—it’s perfect.And yet, among the deliriousness of it all, somehow Ben manages to free his emotions through his parched throat."When Omega Ben enters his heat, he knows exactly to whom he'll forever entrust with his need and his body to see him through the intense experience: his lovers and fellow Jedi knights companions, Rey and Tai.(A not-so-microfic written originally as a #ReyloMicrofic for the Twitter event, based on @reylomicrofics Halloween 2020 prompt "Treat" from October 31st.)
Relationships: Ben Solo & Rey, Ben Solo & Tai, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Tai, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Tai, Ben Solo/Rey, Ben Solo/Tai, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren & Tai, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Tai, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Kylo Ren, Rey & Tai (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo/Tai, Rey/Kylo Ren, Rey/Tai (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Reylomicrofics





	"Treat"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, guys!
> 
> Here's another little fic thing I wanted to share, this time a Ben/Rey/Tai (Reylotai?) piece! What can I say about that ship except that I've fallen in love with these three together? I think they'd be so sweet.
> 
> Anyways, here I leave you with this not-so-microfic (which, written as tweets, is 30-tweets long)!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day guys, I hope you'll like this little story! <3

"Look at you", coos Rey. "Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good omega?"

Beneath her hungry gaze, boneless and cradled in Tai’s embrace and with his skin all flushed and beaded with sweat, Ben can only pant and whimper at his lovers’ soft, teasing caresses...

... Tantalizingly close to where his need lies, where his swollen flesh helplessly weeps and twitches.

It’s hell and heaven all blended and taking over his senses, it’s the line between pain and pleasure deliciously blurred—it’s perfect.

And yet, among the deliriousness of it all, somehow Ben manages to free his emotions through his parched throat.

"I am", he rasps, words followed suit by a moan as Rey presses lingering kisses to the purpling tip of his Force-constricted hardness, keeping her eyes trained on Ben’s blissed out expression.

At that Rey hums, the hint of a smirk on her blushed face as she retreats to leave only her fingertip to play with the wet slit. "Did you say something, babe? Didn’t hear you well."

"I am!", he grunts, biting his lower lip.

Tai smiles at him and so does Rey, adoration painted all over their faces.

"Of course you are", whispers lovingly Tai in his ear, tracing lazy patterns on Ben’s heaving chest with his fingers, grazing his pebbled nipples every now and then. "Our good omega, our good Ben."

Ben shudders, moans, holding tighter yet to the nestle of bedsheets and clothes surrounding them. "Please—!"

Rey’s kisses slow to a stop, her eyes on Ben’s face once more. "What do you need, sweetheart?", she says, her words as soft as the way she massages his shaky thighs.

"I need—", whimpers Ben. "I need—"

Ben doesn’t realize he’s started to sob as her hand wraps around his girth to slowly pump it, as Tai’s fingers rub against his already loosened entrance.

Ben’s whole body shakes and squirms, as if unsure whether to pursue the pleasure of their touch or recoil from it from sheer overstimulation.

For a moment Tai and Rey meet each other’s gazes with dawning worry for Ben, wondering if this time the teasing might’ve been too much—if he’s going to need the safeword.

But Ben’s eyes are burning with desire, his stare as hungry as his expression. Licking his swollen lips, he says the magic words instead:

"Need you… Rey… Tai… Alphas... ”, he grunts. “Need you both… So badly…"

Rey lets out a sigh of relief, grinning. "Finally", she hums, freeing the constriction around the base of Ben’s hardness. "You’re such a tease, Ben. Keeping us waiting this long."

A breathless chuckle leaves Ben from where he lays all sprawled, the sound morphed into a moan as Rey straddles him and he feels Tai’s fingers gently prodding, dipping inside of him, massaging.

"What can I say?", purrs Ben contentedly, basking in the warmth all around him, inside him, in body and soul. "If I’m gonna be all writhing and crying with need during a heat, might as well take you two down with me."

Tai laughs.

"How considerate. I'll be fine, though. But careful not to trigger Rey’s rut. I wanna have at least one of you around not being a horny nightmare twenty-four seven."

Ben arches an eyebrow at him, ready to quip back with something probably not too witty considering the fog of pleasure clouding his senses, but suddenly Rey’s rubbing her slick core against his hardness and all words flee him.

"Kriff", he growls. "Just… Oh— Let’s get on with this—"

"Alright, big boy", chuckles Rey amidst her own grunting and moaning, peppering kisses around Ben’s collarbone and neck. "Is he really ready, Tai?"

Tai nods, giving him a last caress before retreating his fingers with a slick sound that makes Ben blush further even as he whimpers at the loss...

A sound that Tai muffles slightly with his own as he leans forward for their mouths to meet, letting Ben’s need take over for a brief kiss full of need.

"Yup", says Tai, parting from him with a smile. "He is."

Relief washes over Rey, and her grin returns, teasing. "Nice. Wouldn’t wanna have to go to medbay again from rushing this, right Ben?"

Ben rolls his eyes, albeit a sheepish smile curls up his lips. "You won’t let me live that one down, huh?"

"Nope. Not when there’s a chance that it’s your heat talking for you and ignoring reason, you silly", coos Rey, tenderly kissing Ben’s swollen lips and purring when he returns the kiss. "We just don’t want you to get hurt, Ben."

A knowing smile lights up her face. "Besides, staying us three all locked together like this in medbay isn’t comfy."

A little laugh, embarrassed at the memory and shaky as Rey starts to line herself atop him, leaves Ben.

"Specially with your uncle freaking out and clutching his pearls", chuckles Tai, leaving a trail of lazy kisses upon Ben's neck.

"Gosh did you have to bring up Luke during sex?", snorts Ben. "That's— Oh, shit! Oh kriff, Rey—!"

"More moaning, less family talk", huffs Rey, biting her lower lip as she slowly lowers herself on Ben's lap, trembling with the delightful stretch that his thickness provides—just the right balance of bliss and pain.

"Kriff, Ben—! We gonna treat you so well, babe", purrs Rey.

"I know…", whispers Ben, his voice warm with the soothing knowledge behind her words and his own. "You always do."

And true to Rey’s words, it is exactly how the night goes, on and on.

As Tai’s girth pushes inside him, just as slowly and shaky, as he and Rey both bottom out, a keening sound leaves Ben’s throat, strangled and blissed out with the scorching hot pleasure that consumes him.

And Rey and Tai hold him through it all—through the thrusts and trembling, the tears and the moans, through a painful—delicious—climb to a climax that fades into a string of words of love and a release blissful as the feelings inside their chests.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand this was the not-so-little microfic!
> 
> Did you like it? If you did, just know what it won't be the last time you see these three sharing bed and feelings, in this AU or another~
> 
> But for now, thank you for taking your time to read this, and I wish you guys a nice day! <3 Take care of yourselves in these hard times, and see you soon!


End file.
